Keeper of Secrets
by Gyaku no Sekai
Summary: AU. Ichigo and Shiro count themselves incredibly lucky that they have such accepting friends (who are just as messed up in the head as they are). HichiIchi twincest, background RenRuki (they're getting married).


A/N: Twincest in this one, you have been warned.

* * *

"You two _do_ know that if you don't fuck during the reception, I'm going to consider it a personal insult, right?"

" _Rukia!"_

"What?!"

"Don't encourage them!"

"We don't need encouragement, Pineapple-head," Shiro grinned, ignoring his twin's bright red blush, "We're self-motivating."

"Who you calling pineapple-head, whitey!?"

"All of you calm down!" Ichigo demanded, quickly covering his albino twin's mouth before he could respond, "We need to finish the rehearsal!"

Renji dragged Rukia away, even as the bride made a comment that the twins should do a little "rehearsing" of their own. Ichigo's blush spread to his whole face, but Shiro just laughed and slipped an arm around the elder twin's waist, using the angle to shamelessly squeeze his crotch.

"What do you think, Ichi?" the albino purred in his ear, "Should we find somewhere to 'practice?'"

Ichigo turned his face into the other's throat and rolled his hips into his grip, but he whispered, "Not here. Tonight."

"As His Majesty commands," Shiro hummed and released him, stepping away just far enough to put an appropriate amount of distance between them. Ichigo quickly straightened his clothes and adjusted his half-hard cock so his arousal was less obvious. But Shiro's intense, half-lidded gaze made fresh heat slide through his veins and darken his cheeks, even before the other's blue-raspberry-flavored tongue flicked out to wet his lips.

Shiro stepped in again and slid a hand along Ichigo's jaw, then kissed him, slow but fierce. The elder moaned quietly and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, deepening the kiss. They stood there for several minutes making out until one of their friends shouted, "Shiro, Ichigo! Come on, I wanna eat!"

The kiss broke with a wet noise that made their cocks throb.

"Tonight?"

"Tonight."

* * *

The elder Kurosaki twins left the rehearsal dinner when everyone started succumbing to drunkenness, even Byakuya (who had been tipping back saucer after saucer of sake, probably to avoid the thought that he was soon to be related to Renji). No one really noticed them go, not even when they said goodbye to the bride and groom.

Years of being jumped by their father when they least expected it, meant that Shiro automatically stood guard while Ichigo unlocked the door to their postage stamp of a condo, and both of them automatically checked the interior before entering and closing the door behind them. Ichigo locked the door and hung up his coat and keys with a sigh while Shiro quickly checked the bathroom, then signaled the all-clear. They hadn't given Isshin a key when they moved out for exactly that reason, but they didn't trust him not to pick the lock.

A hand smoothed over his stomach, Shiro pressing himself up against the elder's back and resting his chin on his shoulder. His head fell back onto the albino's opposite shoulder as the hand dipped below his waistband to feather along his cock. "Shiro," he sighed, and felt pale lips press against his throat.

The albino steered them over to their lone second-hand couch and pulled Ichigo down into his lap, purring as his twin's squirming rubbed his ass against the younger's cock. Ichigo turned his head to claim his brother's lips in a kiss reminiscent of the one from earlier, even as he struggled to turn around and reciprocate. Shiro didn't let him, keeping him pinned and still stroking him to full hardness.

At last, it seemed, he unbuckled his twin's belt and unzipped his pants, letting his erection spring out. Ichigo hissed at the cooler air, and ground back, moaning softly at the feeling of Shiro's clothed dick pressed between his cheeks. The albino shoved his shirt up to get at his nipples and encouraged him to lean back into his grasp.

Droplets of precome started dribbling from Ichigo's tip, and he groaned at the sensation, then pushed himself up out of Shiro's arms. Before he could be recaptured, he quickly shoved his pants down around his thighs, lacking the patience to take them off completely, and then braced himself against the arm of the couch. Shiro was behind him again a second later, a tube of lube in his hand. One (or both) of them always had some on them.

The elder twin gasped as lube was smeared around his hole, pushed inside of him by agile fingers, before Shiro started stretching him out. It didn't take much to loosen him up again from last night, and then his twin was gripping his hips and pushing inside.

Both of them sighed in satisfaction when they were joined again, and held that position for a minute to enjoy it. Then Shiro started rolling his hips, slowly picking up the pace, Ichigo panting with each thrust. The elder twin gasped sharply when Shiro shifted and raked over his prostate, making him do it again, and again, speeding up.

Even though the couch was threatening to scoot away from him with every thrust, Ichigo leaned forward more to brace himself on a forearm, freeing up a hand to stroke his cock. He groaned aloud at the touch to his member, then hissed when one of Shiro's slightly cooler hands joined his in bringing himself off, both their hearts racing. Ichigo bit down on his forearm to muffle his shout when he came, semen splattering over his stomach and dripping to the floor. Shiro growled as his twin tightened around him. A few more thrusts and he was coming, too, moaning Ichigo's name as he filled him up.

They soaked in the afterglow for several minutes before pulling apart to clean up. Shiro wiped up the floor while Ichigo got the water running before both of them showered and tumbled into bed. The elder curled up against his twin's side, and sighed in contentment when an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

* * *

 _Turn your phone's sound off._

 _What?_

 _The volume. On your phone. Not the ringer, the speaker. Turn it off._

 _Done. What's this about?_

 _Check your snaps._

Rukia frowned at Shiro's text, then exited her messages and opened Snapchat. What could the albino possibly-

Oh.

 _Oh!_

The bride quickly shoved a napkin under her nose before the blood could stain her Western-style wedding dress, staring shameless and wide-eyed at the short video Shiro had sent her, captioned "mission accomplished." Ichigo was gasping against one of the Kuchiki clan's marble bathroom countertops, hands scrabbling for purchase even as his twin drove hard into him, their suits askew.

The video ended and disappeared. She nearly flew to the chat. _I'm gonna be so smug about this in front of those bastard elders for all eternity!_

 _I figured that was at least part of the reason. The yaoi was just a bonus, huh?_

 _Damned straight!_

 _I feel like that's the wrong word to use in this situation._

 _Damned gay!_


End file.
